


Come Watch TV?

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Blank Space AU [6]
Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels like crap. Blank tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Watch TV?

**Author's Note:**

> Written loosely around a Rick and Morty quote that really kind of hit home with me. You'll probably be able to tell what it is.

It had been a rough day. A little girl had been hauled off a super battlefield with several broken ribs, two of them punching through her blouse. Jack could still see her face- pained, with sweat dripping down her forehead, matting her hair. 

Her eyes had been a piercing green. Were a piercing green. 

...He'd seen them slide shut. 

Jack twisted a bolt, the wrench weighing heavy in his hands, and sucked in a breath. 

"Hey." 

He practically chucked the wrench into the ceiling, whirling around. Blank stood with his arms crossed.

"I saw what happened."

"You...?"

"I can still see through you." He paused. "Besides, it was on the news."

Jack dropped his face into his hands. "I just... if I'd been faster..."

"She'll probably be fine. Medicine here's amazing." Blank walked in slowly, each step echoing around the lab, before setting his index finger on Jack's forehead and tilting it up until Jack's eyes met him. "Listen. What you're doing? Being a hero? People need that."

"And I'm doing such a bang-up job." Jack muttered. Blank set his hands in Jack's shoulders.

"Listen. I'm at least forty and I look like I'm fifteen. You spent a year a puppet of aliens intending to use you to destroy Earth. Nobody exists on purpose, nobody belongs anywhere, everybody's gonna die." Jack stared up at him, and Blank didn't flinch, stepping back and offering his hand. "Come watch tv?"

Jack swallowed before accepting Blank's offered hand. 

Neither spoke, but both understood.


End file.
